


夏日浮梦

by lucille99



Category: Kaka&cristiano ronaldo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucille99/pseuds/lucille99
Summary: 最后一章是现实，前面四个都是不同的梦境，极度ooc，所有都是虚构。是做的一个梦，在梦里我写了这篇文章，遂有灵感。小记，前两个梦都是卡纸哥梦到穿越时空后他与cris的爱情故事，有隐喻在里面，梦是内心潜意识的表现，梦与现实常常相反。第三梦是卡纸哥梦到自己就是cris，讲述这个故事，第四梦完完全全就是现实，第五个梦是结局





	夏日浮梦

正文

“我已经分不清你是你，我是我，亦或我就是你，你也是我。你的出现像我生命中的一场喜宴，可你离开地那么随意，决绝地像从未出现。一切都是你，围绕着你，现实是你，梦境也是你，我逃不开，躲不掉你，和你带给我最大的欢愉又最极致的落寞。”

第一梦  
“我能清晰的记得我婚礼上每个宾客的身份，却始终想不起这张照片中这个笑得灿烂的男孩子的名字。”里卡多向老友展示着自己的相册。  
“或许只是一个无名小卒”大卫仔细端详后安慰着里卡多。“我们都已经七八十多岁了，想不起来以前的人很正常。”大卫继续安慰着里卡多。  
是啊，时光转眼飞逝，已经到了1938年，这张照片背后写的还是1888年呢。米兰秋日的下午总是娴静而美好。里卡多从来不关心时政，从巴西的圣保罗到意大利的米兰他已经经历了太多太多。他的儿子卢卡因为卓越军功已经成为一名少将，但是他更庆幸他的儿子能在那种绞肉机的地狱战里活下来。  
周围的好多老友都经历了丧子之痛，年轻一代就这样消逝了，年轻的生命成为历史长河中的一笔。  
卢卡回来后为父亲打开收音机，电台里正在播放盟友纳粹德国最受欢迎的《莉莉玛莲》，他本想为父亲换一个频道，但是父亲挥了挥手，暮色中，里卡多眺望着原野，看着教堂顶上的十字架在薄雾中若隐若现。  
他又一次拿出了那张相片，思绪回到大洋彼岸的圣保罗和里约热内卢，回到那个为共和而动荡的年代。但是他只记得自己在1888年与去世多年的妻子卡罗琳成婚，他甚至还记得为家里打扫卫生的短工的名字，却不记得这个看似是婚礼宾客的男人的名字，但是隐隐中总觉得他很重要的一位朋友。  
里卡多坐在椅子上陷入了沉睡。

梦里回到了佩德罗二世还在位的时候，那时候他还是圣保罗最体面的财阀莱特家的继承人。  
他总喜欢在老城区里徘徊，他现在就在他最喜欢的一条大街上散步，穿着体面的礼服，他要去剧院看歌剧表演，在二层的包厢中场休息的时候，他无意中瞥见了隔壁包厢的那位少年，他有一头黑色茂密的卷发，如黑葡萄般闪耀着光芒的眼睛，密实卷翘如蝶翼般的睫毛，看上去无辜且略显青涩的下垂小嘴。  
他甚至看清了他刚刚因为剧情而挂在眼角的泪珠，多么令人沉迷啊，他询问了一同前来的女伴，他指了指那边包厢让女伴看到他。  
“他呀，他叫cristiano，都传言他是国王的私生子呢，你看，他的眼睛嘴巴和国王多像啊。之前一直把他寄养在葡萄牙，这刚刚成年才把他接过来。”  
接下来的事情好像如走马灯一样飞快进行，他约到了cristiano一起吃饭骑马，与他一起旅行。  
cristiano像一只小兔子一样的脆弱敏感需要人保护，他身份的尴尬让他总是收到各种指责。  
废奴运动已经大局已定，王室处在即将消亡的时刻，cristiano如果失去王室的保护就没法生存，里卡多讨厌那些人用色迷迷的眼神去打量他，好像下一秒就要将他独吞霸占。  
他贪恋与cristiano相处的时光。他们就越来越亲近。  
在梦的结尾他亲吻了cristiano  
里卡多从梦中醒了，惊觉到cristiano就是照片里的那个男人，他捧着照片放在胸口，却想不起来究竟有什么过往，关于这梦的记忆也越来越模糊。

“人类无可救赎地留在柏拉图的洞穴里，老习惯未改，依然在并非真实本身而仅是真实的影像中陶醉。”

第二梦

里卡多越来越多的被各种回忆构成的梦所缠绕。  
他每次醒来都将梦里发生的记在本子上，梦越来越多，关于cristiano的记忆却还那样模糊，在梦里，和他结婚的不是卡罗琳，而是cristiano，在巴西皇帝佩德罗二世下台后，他也变卖所有家产带着他流亡欧洲，cristiano依然胆怯没有安全感，他在与他ZA时总会忍不住哭泣，他是他连累了里卡多，里卡多本可以娶一位贤惠的妻子过着正常人的生活。  
里卡多回到了祖上的故乡米兰，在这里他得到了前所未有的机会，他的生意做的比以前更大了，他成为了米兰数一数二的富商。  
cristiano的精神越来越不好，某天夜里，他忽然坐起来喊了一个名字“kaka”里卡多从来没有听过这个古怪而陌生的名字。  
cristiano整天沉迷在自己的世界里，他一遍遍的在桌子上刻画着kaka这个名字，里卡多没法安慰他使他快乐。大多时候，cristiano都没有理会里卡多，他仿佛魔怔了，被kaka这个名字困住了。  
后来他们有了卢卡，cristiano的情绪明显好起来了，后来他们又有了小cristiano,他们有了一大堆孩子。这让cristiano此后一直都很开心。  
梦因为清晨的喜鹊叫声而结束，梦的最后，他们很幸福。  
里卡多简单的吃了早餐后，前往了几公里外的一处教堂，在梦里，cristiano交代让他来这个地方找老神父要一把钥匙和一个盒子。  
里卡多开着车来到了这个隐藏在山谷树林里的小教堂，这是多么熟悉的地方啊，梦里他和他经常来这里做礼拜。  
教堂打扫的很干净，满头银发的老神父招呼了他，当他说了他的名字和cristiano的名字后，老神父的神情很沉重，他没有说话，转身去了神龛背后拿出了布满灰尘的盒子和一把银制钥匙。他本想问问老神父有什么嘱咐的，但是老神父挥挥手让他走吧。  
里卡多在拿到盒子后是惶惶不安的。这个盒子是他和cristiano仅有的联系之一，他不明白他和他之间是否真的有那些梦里的过往。在拿到钥匙和木盒后，他有些不确定要不要立即打开它。  
梦里的cristiano是永远那么脆弱缺乏保护，他的身上总是带有着忧郁的气质，而他却是和他现在一样的经历，只是梦里的他比现在更加贴心。  
如果真的有cristiano的存在，那他怎么面对卡罗琳，亦或者他怎么面对cristiano。现实和梦境的交织让他陷入了恍惚，他不知道哪个才是真正的过往。

梦＝被压抑的欲望＋伪装起来的满足。

第三梦

马德里郊区的一家咖啡馆，一名大胡子男子一边喝着咖啡和对面的年轻男子闲聊，年轻男子穿着皇家马德里队的球衣，他看起来并不像大胡子男子那样轻松。  
“胡安，我们说到哪了？”  
“您说，从曼联来的小子非常桀骜不驯”  
“哦，他叫cris，和他一起加盟皇马的还有前足球先生Kaka”  
“他们都那么厉害，不会打起来么？”叫胡安的年轻人笑着追问，毕竟头牌打架这种事在每个豪门都会发生，巨星间总是摩擦不断。  
“不，胡安，这种事情从来没有发生在他们身上，只是结局你永远猜不到。”  
胡安期待男子继续讲下去这个故事，男子点燃了香烟说“这个话题太沉重了，这里人太多了，上车吧！”  
车子在公路上飞驰，“你还记得很多年前足球界的那件大事么？”  
“您说的是FIFA主席至领导层入狱？”  
“他们入狱前那几年，一直派人折磨着cris，我可怜的孩子，他受到各种不平等的待遇，不过不公的待遇怎么能有爱人的背叛更让人心痛呢。”  
“是Kaka么？可是我觉得Kaka是近些年最好的主席啊。”  
“往往人在表面之下还有另一个自己，Kaka当然不会去害cris，但是爱情的妒火却让他伤害了自己最不舍得伤害的人。”  
“cris的表现一直耀眼如星辰，他就是伯纳乌新一任的国王，而Kaka的状况却不尽人意，cris和Kaka的相爱让Kaka还不至于那么迷失。可是他曾经也是全欧洲最耀眼的球星，如今他看到自己因为伤病和曾经的手下败将cris有了差距，而且所有的所有在皇马购进了德国新秀厄齐尔之后变得一发不可收拾。Kaka的出场机会越来越少，而厄齐尔与cris在一起的时间越来越多，只要明眼人都不难看出厄齐尔暗恋着这位头号巨星。”  
大胡子啃了口馅饼，，熏火腿的味道还和以前一样地道。他接着说  
“总之，各种原因使他俩疏远了，接着卡卡离婚了，另一件事，那年cris的进球达到了以往一样的50+，这已经保持5年的记录了，那一年刚好是世界杯年，cris率领葡萄牙在比赛表现很不错，无奈阵容太弱，小组出线，淘汰赛死拼还是被淘汰了。而另一边他的对手梅西，率领着上届世界杯亚军的强大的阿根廷差点小组出不了线，最后淘汰赛耻辱被淘汰。到了年终评奖的时候，哈哈，现在想想真滑稽，金球奖竟然颁给了无冠无靴只有队内第一射手的梅西，而拿遍金靴拿了欧冠一己之力带领葡萄牙有不错表现的cris却什么奖项都没有，那是巅峰cris啊，太令人可惜。腐败的FIFA向来只偏爱着那个无能只是看起来儒雅随和的梅西。”  
“cris无法忍受这样接二连三的不公平待遇，明明他是最优秀的那一个，他的努力才配得上这个奖项，他想了很久，决定向足协挑战，他开始搜集各种足协腐败的证据。首先从投票来说，好多小国家不出名的投票人都私下表示自己的选票遭到了篡改，所有写了cris的都变成了梅西的名字，没投票的也被写了一份投票，当然全都是梅西的名字，最后统计下来，梅西高票当选。而媒体球迷票选缓解，他们并没有公平分票，有投票权的百分之八十都是梅西球迷，球迷方面甚至有恐怖的百万球迷选了梅西。而专业的评审团也都如儿戏，他们拿出抹黑cris的负面报道各种诋毁克cris，认为表现再好也不能容忍他这个莫须有的污点。”  
接下来的一个赛季cris雇了许多私家侦探将搜集的证据放到网络上媒体上造舆论，在舆论谴责FIFA达到最顶端的时候，迎来了国家德比。那场比赛在巴萨的主场诺坎普进行，每当crus拿球进行快速反击进攻时候，边裁就举旗示意越位，而另一边，巴萨各种假摔黑脚裁判却视而不见，双方僵持着来到下半场，拉莫斯接触到了梅西，他夸张的倒地，裁判就站在旁边，可以明显的看到拉莫斯根本没有碰到梅西，裁判给了警告，刚准备出黄牌，又说var，听了var的意见后，果断出示一张红牌，将拉莫斯罚下场。cris气愤极了，他确信一定是有人指示，但愿他安排的卧底能够拿到证据。终于他接到了队友的一次精准传中，他高高跃起，将球顶进球框，0-1！八十七分钟，可以算是一个绝杀球了，但是巴萨还有反击的机会，他们拿到了一次绝好的进攻机会，苏亚雷斯撞到了出击的纳瓦斯，裁判却示意纳瓦斯恶意阻拦，直接指向了点球点，由梅西来主罚，cris绝望的闭上眼睛，天哪，保佑纳瓦斯可以扑出。梅西抱着皮球走向罚球点 ，哨声响起，助跑，打门，他竟然一脚将球踢飞了，绝望的巴萨球迷发出哀嚎，这是皇马第一次在诺坎普战胜巴萨，cris异常激动，此时比赛的怒火因为胜利而消失了，他和队友一一拥抱，这时候广播响起“我说了不用黄牌，直接给他红牌，管他有没有碰到梅西，红牌，你明白了吗？，大屏幕上也出现了刚刚几次越位的视频，划线可以清楚的看到没有越位，就当皇马球员愤怒的准备讨要说法时候，一直重复播放的广播出现“抓住他，别让他跑了”。cris劝队友先行离开，极端的巴萨球迷向皇马大巴扔着石头，还好一路平安无事抵达机场，顺利回到了马德里。”  
“我的天，这些疯狂的加泰罗尼亚人。”胡安感叹到。  
大胡子吃完了最后一块馅饼，严肃的说“媒体把这件事发酵扩大，最终FIFA主席普拉蒂尼辞职了，而且面临牢狱之灾。  
cris从来没有那么舒心过，他举办了庆功宴，还特意邀请了离婚后独自在家的Kaka，他亲自去他家将Kaka邀请过来，在花园的树荫下，他情不自禁的拉住了Kaka的手，Kaka也紧紧握住并将他搂在怀里，他们接吻了，而且被狗仔拍到了，cris对镜头笑了笑，拉着Kaka赶到了即将开始的晚宴，排队上，cris抑制不住欣喜与所有队友一一亲吻，他或许冷落了Kaka，他并没有发现Kaka的脸色变得很难看，特别是cris骑在拉莫斯身上与他亲密耳语的时候，知道凌晨两点，派对才结束，队友一一离去，Kaka依然坐在沙发上死死盯着喝多了的cris被拉莫斯本泽马簇拥着，马塞洛好心提醒着Kaka一起走啦？但是Kaka变冷的目光让他害怕，Kaka走过去冷着脸让他俩离开，他俩也识相的走了，别墅里空框框的，只有cris一个人在发酒疯，他说今年怎么着奖项也该是他的，不知怎么的，这让Kaka很不舒服，他捏着cris的下巴，把他推倒在沙发上，凶狠的啃咬着cris的薄唇，他惊呼痛，可是他第一次喝这么多酒，根本看不清Kaka的表情，他说Kaka你为什么不温柔点？”  
胡安听得有些面红耳赤，他说“您到底是谁呢？”  
“我就是cris”男子陷入了沉思。

真实的梦境，你就是我，我亦是我。

第四梦

里卡多常常会梦到自己强暴克里斯的那个夜晚，他看着自己逐渐发狂，他斥责cris不谙世事，是个大傻瓜，他骂他是个自私鬼，只想着自己，他用自己的利刃疯狂进出着那早已撕裂的后穴，他听到cris从骂变到哀求，他冷笑到，你注定只是我的婊子，球迷的婊子。  
cris因为太大的力道晕了过去，里卡多也冲刺着释放了他自己，他翻身下来，冷笑着看着满身青紫的cris心想你也有这么脆弱的时候呀。  
以前在米兰的时候那年的电话门打击太大，舍瓦的离开，和他们最后一座欧冠奖杯还有自己的金球，反腐这件事，向来都是双刃剑，克里斯只是知道明面的，他不会像他考虑那么多，比如他清楚的知道FIFA的崩塌对皇马也会造成打击。果然，腐败也查到了fp的头上，很令人羞耻，媒体也接着质疑cris的奖项是否也有黑幕，这令克里斯很受伤，他公开指责无端的污蔑并表态自己清清白白。  
克里斯毁了所有人的奶酪，他当然不会有安宁日子了。  
已经很久没有见到cris了，这一次在颁奖典礼上看到他感到莫名的悲哀，他还是假装着坚强和骄傲，Kaka是今晚金球奖的嘉宾，他将会颁发这个奖项，入围的是克里斯，梅西和他的巴西老乡内马尔。  
里卡多走上台去，他打开信封，瞥到了那个名字，呵，果然是梅西。他说出来获奖人并为他颁发金球。  
走出典礼，回到酒店，他是轻松的，cris果然在楼道里等候，他悄悄地跟着里卡多进了房间，他们用性爱发泄着难以排解的悲愤，里卡多安抚着他说“克里斯，那还是没有学会随遇而安啊”  
cris苦笑着“我本来想和你诉说很多，但是你这一句话，我就只能憋回肚子了”  
里卡多继续律动着，他喜欢听到克里斯毫不掩饰的呻吟。  
在高潮过后，他们紧紧抱在一起，cris说“里卡多，你是个懦夫，而我不是不会随遇而安，只是我永远想赢。”  
他穿上衣服下到马路边，拦了一辆出租车。  
一声巨响，里卡多连忙跑到窗边查看，出车祸了，很惨烈，碎玻璃到处都是，另一辆车起火了，不一会儿就只剩下框架，里卡多呆呆的看着，他听到救护车的声音从远处传来，看到人们跑过去帮忙。  
里卡多忽然想到了什么。  
他拦着酒店保安问他发生了什么事，他说“cris被极端球迷故意用车撞了，情况不容乐观。刚送上救护车。”更多的熟人也围过来听保安说情况，大家唏嘘着，里卡多依然呆呆地站在原地，他听见保安说“克里斯和梅西的极端球迷发生了争吵，他把那个疯子赶走了，cris还感谢了他，他出门拦了出租车，刚走一段路，就被刚刚那个伺机多时的分子直接撞车了，疯子的车瞬间起火，出租车司机当场死亡，克里斯受了重伤昏迷了不知道具体情况。”  
几个月后，沉睡中的cris转出了重症监护室，里卡多还是不能接受医生认为他是植物人的说法，他安静的看着那个熟悉的睡颜，他握着他的手说，他会醒来的，cris不可能轻易放弃的。

终章

Kaka从睡梦中醒来，他不知道自己睡了多久，这些年来他做了各种各样的梦，却从来没有做到这么真实的梦，这个梦让他陷入深深地自责，如果那夜他没有和cris说那些话，他没有任他离去，他能多一些正义感，他能看清自己的内心有多好，cris就不会一直沉睡，也不会这么浪费着大好时光和生命，是他害了cris，也是所有人害了他。他决定帮cris整理有关腐败的证据交给法院，之后他就辞职。  
寄出两封信和邮件后，Kaka如释重负，他走到医院楼下，这里种满了月桂树，当然还有肆意绽放玫瑰，他看见护士推着cris缓缓走来，cris笑着对他说“好久不见啊，Kaka。看我终于想起你了，我的爱人。”


End file.
